Avondpoot's fanfictions/ As, Vlammen en Stof/ hoofdstukken 7, 8 en 9
HOOFDSTUK 7 Brieskit geeuwde en opende haar ogen. Roosmist likte haar en ze siste van ergernis. Bliksemkit lag naast haar, lekker opgekruld tegen zijn moeder's zachte buik. Zo te zien sliep hij nog. Grijskit lag over Donkerkit heen, zijn mond wijd open waardoor er kwijl op zijn zusje's vacht droop. Brieskit giechelde en wrong zich tussen de wirwar van staart, buikvacht en snurkende nestgenoten heen. Ze schudde haar vacht recht en sprong het holletje uit. Eenmaal buiten strekte ze haar stijf geworden poten en kneep haar ogen dicht. Opeens klonk er een gil vanuit de ingang, Rostwolk rende het kamp binnen, in haar muil bengelde een klein katertje die even oud was als Brieskit en haar nestgenoten. Een kant van zijn gezicht was verbrand, zijn oog daar zat dicht. Achter Rostwolk kwam een crémekleurige poes, ze had golvende, brede witte en bruine strepen."Wees voorzichtig!" jammerde ze. De vacht op haar schouder was verschroeid, net als het vlees eronder. Haar oor was erg verbrand, en zo te zien was haar staart ooit langer geweest. Het was geen clankat, ze was te mollig en haar vacht was zo te zien voor de brand erg glad, zacht en glanzend geweest."Wie zijn jullie?" Bleekster was ook aangekomen bij het nieuwe, onofficiële kamp."Ik ben Melky, ik woon aan de rand van het woud in een schuur... die vatte gisteren vlam, het woud begon ook te brandden en ik raakte in paniek! Ik was een maand geleden bevallen, mijn jong was in gevaar dus ben ik het woud in gevlucht, langs hier... we kwamen langs een brandend deel en ik verschroeide mijn staart en schouder, zo te zien mijn oor ook. Mijn jong wou me volgen maar de vlammen waren overal, hij heeft zijn gezicht verbrand! Ik probeerde zijn oog nog te helen, maar het was te laat..." Ze werd hysterischer naarmate ze verder sprak. Brieskit liep naar het groepje toe, Rostwolk keek omlaag en hield haar tegen met een poot."Blijf bij je moeder." Fluisterde ze. Maar Brieskit bleef koppig staan. Dan begonnen haar achterpoten weer pijn te doen van de val uit de hemeleik, voor ze het wist was ze gaan liggen."Alles oké?" Rostwolk was verrast door die plotselinge reflex. Brieskit zweeg. Dauwsneeuw liep naar hen toe en verbond het oog van Melky's jong. Dan liep ze naar Brieskit toe."Je moet je oefeningen doen." Miauwde ze streng. Brieskit zuchtte."Waarom moet ik die oefeningen doen? Ik word toch nooit een krijger, ik heb mijn onderste ruggengraat stuk gebroken." Dauwsneeuw's ogen vlogen open."Hoe.. wat-" "Ik ben niet doof!!! En denk jij denkt dat ik altijd slaap, ik hoor je wel praten met mam over mijn zwakke achterpoten!!! Door die stomme dapperheid van mij kan ik NOOIT meer krijger worden!!!!" Er stonden tranen in haar ogen."Ik zal alleen maar gehaat worden, IK BEN NUTTELOOS!!!!" Dat laatste spuugde ze eruit. Melky's jong opende zijn oog door het geschreeuw, wonder boven wonder hees hij zich overeind tot hij half neerzat. Een van zijn achterpoten was verbrand."Waar ben ik?" Vroeg hij trillerig."Je bent veilig." Melky likte zijn wang. Brieskit's ogen schoten vuur."Ja, negeer me maar, iedereen!" Spuugde ze. Toen ving ze de blik van Melky's jong, zijn overgebleven oog was puur goud. Het twinkelde helder, en hij knipperde even toen hij haar ook aankeek."Hoe heet je?" Dauwsneeuw doorbrak de gonzende stilte."Schim." Miauwde het jong, hij had een donkere gevlekte pels met lapjes in het zwart."Je zal Schimkit heten voor ons." Murmelde Bleekster."Melky, je zal Melkwolk heten en bij ons in de Clan komen, tot je beslist om terug te gaan naar je schuur." Brieskit snoof diep."Laat mij maar nutteloos zijn." Siste ze in het voorbijgaan tegen Dauwsneeuw, die rood werd en haar mond opende om iets te zeggen. Brieskit hinkte al weg. HOOFDSTUK 8 Bliksemkit keek verbaast toe hoe Brieskit hem omverliep en de kraamkamer binnenging. Dauwsneeuw perstte haar lippen op elkaar en ging achter haar aan. Schimkit zat nog steeds bij z'n moeder, het verband over zijn oog."Wie was dat???" vroeg hij aan Bliksemkit toen die langs kwam."M'n zusje, Brieskit. Ze viel een paar dagen geleden uit een boom en brak haar onderste deel ruggengraat." Antwoordde Bliksemkit simpelweg."Waarom is ze zo pissig?" Schimkit keek naar het hol waarin ze verdwenen was."Ze houd ten eerste niet van vreemdelingen, ten tweede is ze pissig omdat ze nooit krijger kan worden." Bliksemkit snoof."Krijger? Ik zou NOOIT willen vechten!" Schimkit's ogen werden groot."Bij ons is het normaal. Er is niet echt een andere weg, tenzij ze bij de moederkatten zou intrekken. Het is niet mijn probleem dat jij te zwak bent." Bliksemkit had meteen een hekel aan het grijze jong. Hij snoof en liep hem voorbij. Dauwsneeuw kwam het hol uit, ze had resten spinrag in haar muil. Ze liep naar Roosmist toe en praatte zachtjes."Ik heb eindelijk haar verband kunnen verversen, ze was erg koppig... ze doet me denken aan jou toen je jong was." Ze glimlachte. Roosmist grinnikte."Jij ook, ik nam een voorbeeld aan jou!" Ze knipoogde en liep de kraamkamer in. Bliksemkit dartelde achter haar aan."Wanneer worden we leerlingen?" Zeurde hij. Roosmist snorde en ging bij Brieskit liggen."Over een paar dagen vast, alleen zal jullie training hard worden met het verbrandde woud, er zal niet veel prooi zijn..." Haar stem stierf weg."Wees blij, jullie hebben meer rechten als kittens!" Bliksemkit knikte even en krulde zich lekker op. De warmte van zijn moeder stroomde door hem heen, en hij genoot ervan nu het nog kon... "Bliksemkit!!" Dauwsneeuw siste in zijn oor. Zijn ogen vlogen open en hij keek op. Brieskit zat tussen haar poten, ogen groot en kleine puppillen."Er is een aanval van de Windclan, ze denken dat we zwakker zijn door de brand en zijn het kamp binnengedrongen!!!" Dauwsneeuw greep Brieskit aan haar nekvel terwijl Bliksemkit overeind krabbelde. Dauwsneeuw groef een hol in de aarden wand en duwde er mos en veren in. Dan verstopte ze Brieskit en Bliksemkit, greep Donkerkit die verder angstig piepte en sleepte Grijskit naar hen toe. De drie kittens keken met grote ogen toe toen Dauwsneeuw het hol uit stormde en een luide strijdkreet slaakte, om vervolgens mee te vechten ondanks dat ze medicijnkat was. De gillen van hun clangenoten waren luid, je hoorde gejammer en gekrijs, strijdkreten vulden de lucht. Bliksemkit dook dieper weg in het mos en wachtte gespannen af. Dan strompelde er iemand de kraamkamer binnen. Roosmist bloedde hevig, maar zakte toch neer op haar mosnest en trok haar jongen naar zich toe. Bliksemkit keek met grote ogen naar de sneeën in haar flank. Roosmist's adem schuurde in haar keel, en ze trok haar jongen dichter naar zich toe."Luister, schatjes," begon ze, haar stem klonk niet meer zo zacht en geduldig als hij vroeger was, hij was hees en opgejaagd."Jullie moeten uitkijken, zorg voor jezelf, onthoud dat ik altijd van jullie zal houden," haar adem stokte en ze snakte even naar lucht, bloed droop via haar keel omlaag op de grond."Ik hou van jullie, ik hou zo, zo veel van jullie..." fluisterde ze. Tranen stroomden over haar wangen en ze schonk hen de glimlach die ze altijd had gehad."Beloofd, ... ik... hou van jullie... ik zal altijd van jullie houden... ik zal van jullie houden tot het einde der tijden, tot alles verdwijnt in het niets, ik zal jullie altijd in mijn gedachtes hebben en aan jullie denken..." Ze bleef glimlachen, en dan viel haar kop neer, ogen wijd open en dof. HOOFDSTUK 9 "Ze is niet dood... ze kan toch niet dood zijn?" Grijskit's stem trilde terwijl hij met een kleine poot zijn moeder's wang aanraakte. Dan klonk er buiten gejuich, Dauwsneeuw sprong het hol binnen en haar ogen straalden."We hebben gewonnen!!!!" Dan vielen haar ogen op Roosmist's roerloze lichaam. Haar puppillen vernauwden zich, en ze dook neer bij haar zus."In Sterrenclansnaam, niet nu, zusje!" fluisterde ze."Je jongen hebben je nodig..." Ze duwde zachtjes haar neus tegen haar zusje's wang en draaide zich dan om. Ze rende de kraamkamer uit en bleef op de open plek staan, de hele clan keek verbaast toe."ROOSMIST IS DOOD!!!" Tranen rolden over haar wangen. Grijskit keek hoe Schimkit en Melkwolk geschrokken naar buiten kwamen uit het medicijnhol. Dauwsneeuw trilde op haar poten en dook de kraamkamer weer in, dan kwam Brieskit naar buiten, onder het bloed, gevolgd door Donkerkit. Grijskit en Bliksemkit waren al naar buiten gebracht door Bleekster, en nu lag Roosmist in het midden van de open plek. Brieskit dook naar voren en ging bij haar zitten, vreemd genoeg huilde ze niet. Ze keek gewoon naar haar moeder's roerloze lichaam. Dan begon ze te praten, alsof ze een gesprek voerde."Dus je bent nu bij je ouders?" het was even stil, al meende Grijskit een ijzige lucht langs zijn flank te voelen strijken."Jammer dat je nu al weg moest..." haar stem klonk droevig. Grijskit ging bij haar zitten en keek verwonderd toe hoe ze knikte."Oké, ik hoop dat ik je vlug zal zien..." Hij slikte even. Hoe kon ze met haar moeder praten als die dood was? Wat was er opeens met zijn zusje gebeurt waardoor ze met de doden kon spreken? lees verder: Avondpoot's fanfictions/ As, Vlammen en Stof/ hoofdstukken 10, 11 en 12 Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:As, Vlammen en Stof